


Rose's Thorns

by AvisEcho



Series: The Path Is Yours [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, kamui as a child is too cute for the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvisEcho/pseuds/AvisEcho
Summary: He has always been her adorable little brother no matter his age. From way back then, to right now upon these fields stuck between two armies. Kamui always has and will forever be Camilla's little brother, no vile Hoshidans could ever disprove her memories.





	Rose's Thorns

 “Kamui! I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!”

“Big Sister….”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

If one asked Camilla if she had always been so possessive of her sweet younger brother, she would have simply laughed and tell them yes with her usual smile. Yet there had to be a start to all relationships, but it was a tale that the eldest sister wished to keep all to herself. Of course, there were bits and pieces she would use in her usual teasing nature, but never the entirety of the tale.

She knows her darling brother would definitely recall the day’s events if she inquired, and even if he didn’t, she would gladly recant every small detail back to them and only them.

Back then, she hadn’t thought so highly of the small ghost of a child who was glued to Xander’s side. They had been just another sibling who managed to survive the messy politics caused by their Father’s concubines. Yet no matter what tactics any of them tried, young Kamui had seemed very against leaving their elder brother’s side for anything. That simply would not do and she had told Xander that as the young child slept.

“Be patient, Camilla. He’s still getting used to the castle; if you push too hard he will only run off.” He had scolded, much to her displeasure. How positively ridiculous. She only wished to make sure the little one felt loved, so they would not feel alone in this big scary world they had been pulled into. Though it seemed she would have to take a slower approach, she didn’t wish to scare them away from her arms for good after all. Xander had left them not long after that, needing to get back to his duties as Crown Prince, duties that had been piling up with the introduction of a certain adorable leech. This left her alone with young Kamui as they slept, and since it was far too early for her to retire for the night, the princess opted to acquire a book from the library to pass the time. She might frighten the little dear if they awoke to her just watching their sleep and she didn’t want that.

Of course, before she could even begin her plans for the night, two separate sounds interrupted her. The first was that sound of thunder, a loud crack in what had been a quiet night as the rain began to fall not long after. The weather had been looking dreary for days; it had been about time it decided to let itself loose to rage.

The second sound almost went completely unnoticed, too bad that Camilla’s sharp ears caught it even behind the beginnings of the storm. A small cry; it had rung out about the same times as the thunder crack and could have easily been overshadowed. Of course, there was only one place such a sound could have come from, with that in mind she opened the door to Kamui’s room to find it empty of its occupant.

“Kamui, dear? “She cooed, taking in the state of the room to see where the little dear could have run off to. The remaining furniture had been undisturbed, but the bed was a complete disaster. Sheets had been scrunched up indicating a restless sleep, while the comforter had been almost pulled completely off the bed itself.  “Come out, darling. There’s no need to hide.”

Silence greeted her calls, nothing but the pitter patter of rain against the castle stone outside. The thunder cracked like a whip outside, only then was she met with phantom whimper. Such a silly child her darling little brother was. As she knelt down next to the bed, Camilla lifted up the thick blanket to peek below. Lightning flashed, illuminating the darkened room and revealing the small white form of Kamui hiding below their bed.

“There you are, dear. Come on out from under there.” She was treated to a fierce shaking of his head, the poor darling clearly too shaken up to leave their designated safe haven. It was adorable, but the darkness from beneath the bed would only amplify their fear as the night and storm dragged on into the night.

“Then I guess I will simply have to join you down there.” She was too big to not fit in the small crawl space; however, Camilla was likely to become stuck should she attempt to fit the entirety of her body beneath it. Still, it was quite fine. She only required half of her body, resting her head upon her arms as she laid before her little brother. It was clear that joining him had caught the small child by surprise, momentarily dispelling the fear that had been lurking within his red eyes. That was, of course, until the next crash of thunder; she watched as small hands covered his pointed ears and teeth biting into a lip in order to not cry out.

The poor dear; the combination of unfamiliarity and the loud sounds were a perfect storm of fright for a small child like the one before her. She carefully reached out her own hands to gently cover Kamui’s, adding to the temporary sense of safety. He looked up, meeting her own purple hued eyes and warm smile. “There now, my sweet. I’ll keep you safe. There is nothing to fear with your darling Big Sister here.”

“B-b-big sis-ter?” The hesitance in his voice only proving what she already knew, how hard he was trying to bottle up his fear with another so near. That would simply not do, and the elder princess had just the thing in mind.

“If you come on out, I shall show you a way to make the dreadful thunder not seem to frightening. How does that sound, darling Kamui?” He was silent, eyes watching as she could see her younger brother contemplate her offer before giving a shaky nod and moving to leave the hiding spot. Once they were both out from beneath the bed, Camilla sat herself upon it, tapping the space beside her for the young one to join her. Once situated, she scooted herself closer to the window, motioning for Kamui to follow. It was really coming down now; the storm would probably go on for hours yet.

“When I was smaller, the thunder used to frighten me as well, and I used to hide myself in the Wyvern Roost with Marzia.” She began, her eyes looking out to the rainy world beyond the window, “She would curl around me and keep me safe for as long as wished. One night, during an especially terrible storm, not unlike this one, she did something quite bizarre. Do you know what she did?”

“N-no… What’d she do?”

“She roared. Whenever the thunder roared, she would roar back even louder. I believe she was attempting to scare the storm away since it had made me upset.” Glancing back, she could see the confusing in those innocent eyes; it brought a soft chuckle to her lips before the princess continued. “Back then, I actually joined her. Can you imagine that? Think of me at your age with my wyvern, roaring at a storm.”

The image was clearly humorous to Kamui, brightening their mood with the entertaining, yet embarrassing image. “You’re silly, Camilla…”

“Oh, your Big Sister was such a silly child, just like you are, my dear sweet. But I’ll tell you another secret~” Lowering her voice and coming in close to bait the young prince’s curiosity. It was adorable to see those crimson eyes light up as he came closer to hear what it could be. “It actually worked. When we roared together, the thunder became softer and softer. It was so scared of our roaring that it ran away.”

“R-really?” Kamui seemed a little dubious of her statement, but it was alright. They would understand the true meaning of her words when he was much older; although Camilla had a feeling the boy would not like to be reminded of their childish fear.

“Really. Shall we try it, together?”

“It’s a little… embarrassing...”

“Don’t you worry. I shall be the only one that hears you besides the dreadful thunder.”

“O-o-okay---“

“Now take a deep breath, wait for the flash of light, and then let out the biggest roar you can manage.” She received a nod before those cute little eyes glued themselves to the rainy scene outside. Returning her gazes as well, she watched as his small body bounced upon seeing a flash of lightning streak across the sky. She watched as Kamui opened his mouth and let out a loud yet adorable roar for someone his age as the thunder crashed outside.

The Important part about storms that rained as hard as this was that they were always quick to disperse; it was the real reason why the thunder seemed so much fainter than before. It was moving on, and there was no magic to her little brother’s roar, but there was no need to tell him any of that. The fear was gone and with it her mission had been completed.

“Camillllaaaa… you didn’t roar with me. Now I feel silly.” She heard him whine in that cute voice of his, clearly not happy at her minor deception. Wrapping her arm around him, the elder pulled her adorable little brother in close.

“Oh darling, but didn’t you see? Your big roar scared away the thunder all on its own, you didn’t even need your big sister’s help. Such a big boy you are.” She purred, his struggling halting as she played to his childish desire to be seen as older. He looked up at her with a pleased smile before letting out a small yawn; such an innocent and predictable little boy.

“Sleep, dear Kamui. I shall watch your dreams.” Camilla’s hand moving up to gently pet at his rebellious white locks, a soothing gesture to coax the child into sleep. At first he did not seemed pleased at the prospect, as most children are, yet he couldn’t fight it in the end.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The words of the red-haired princess were laughable. Kamui being her brother? What complete and utter nonsense. Clearly, she was delusional with daydreams as all girls tend to have periods of; those in themselves were fine but not when they tried to claim what was hers. Camilla would just simply have to show this one in particular how wrong she was to even think such a thing could be true.

“You are mistaken. Kamui is my sweet little brother. You may not have him.”

No one would have that sweet little boy and his smile but her, and her siblings of course. All he had to do was come to their side of the field, to them and her.

_“What do I…”_

**Author's Note:**

> This one is also called, Camilla is the biggest liar ever. Lying about what you ask? Who knowwssss
> 
> I realize that I could have and should have just done these as chapters in a single work but too late for that now and I like how this is to be honest. Maybe one day I'll move them about.


End file.
